DESTINY
by chaerina3794
Summary: Kita bagaikan bumi dan bulan. Aku adalah sang bulan yang begitu membenci matahari. Mengapa kau selalu berputar mengelilingi matahari sebagai pusatmu padahal aku disini terus berputar mengelilingimu. Sekali saja aku ingin menghalangi matahari darimu karena kamulah bumiku, pusat dari hariku. Meanie, SoonSeok, slightGyuSeok


Cast : Mingyu, Seokmin, Wonwoo, Soonyoung

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typo(s), DLDR

Rated : T

Summary : Kita bagaikan bumi dan bulan. Aku adalah sang bulan yang begitu membenci matahari. Mengapa kau selalu berputar mengelilingi matahari sebagai pusatmu padahal aku disini terus berputar mengelilingimu. Sekali saja aku ingin menghalangi matahari darimu karena kamulah bumiku, pusat dari hariku. Meanie, SoonSeok, GyuSeok

Mengapa kamu terus berputar di sekelilingnya?  
Ketika aku berputar di sekitarmu seperti bulan  
Aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih dekat padamu  
Kamu juga tahu bagaimana perasaan ini

Namaku adalah Lee Seokmin, aku hanyalah pemuda biasa yang menjalani hariku seperti pemuda yang lain. Aku juga mengalami hal yang kalian sebut cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Lee Seokmin, jika kau bosan dengan pelajaranku silahkan keluar!" Aku tidak tau kenapa Kim songsaengnim selalu saja merusak lamunanku. Dengan kesal aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bersiap keluar kelas sebelum sesuatu membuatku harus duduk kembali.

"Yack! Kau gila ya? Mau apa kau? Duduk kembali atau kuadukan pada Soonyoung!" Bisik Minggyu teman sebangkuku yang membuat diriku duduk kembali dengan malas.

Bukannya aku takut dengan Mingyu, hanya saja aku sedikit takut pada ancamannya. Aku bisa mati berdiri jika ia memberitahu Soonyoung bahwa aku berniat membolos tadi. Soonyoung adalah kekasihku sejak sebulan yang lalu dan dia adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah yang mana ia benar-benar sangat mencintai kedisiplinan.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya, kau harus makan yang banyak." Aku memberikan beberapa laukku untuk Mingyu yang ia terima dengan senang hati. Bukannya aku tidak lapar, aku hanya ingin melihat Mingyu makan dengan lahap dan aku tak mau ia kekurangan makanan.

"Wonwoo hyung! Aku disini." Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari makanan dihadapanku ke arah namja yang Mingyu panggil. Jeon Wonwoo, senior kami yang merupakan kekasih dari Kim Mingyu.

Tanpa basa-basi Wonwoo hyung menghampiri meja kami dan duduk disebelah Mingyu. Mereka kemudian asyik mengobrol dan bercanda berdua, aku bahkan melihat Wonwoo hyung yang sesekali menyuapi Mingyu. Seketika keberadaanku pun mereka lupakan, aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai dimiliki orang lain. Aku hanyalah seorang Lee Seokmin yang mencintai Kim Mingyu, sahabatnya semenjak kecil.

"Hei hei kalian berdua, jangan bermesraan begitu didepanku!" Mengapa selalu Wonwoo hyung? Padahal ada aku disini yang akan terus menemanimu. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku selalu mengelilingimu layaknya bulan yang mengelilingi bumi sebagai pusatnya?

"Kau cemburu ya? Maaf saja Lee Seokmin, aku sudah menjadi milik Wonwoo hyung." Bercandamu benar-benar tidak lucu Mingyu-ya. Aku tau jika kau pun sebenarnya mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu dan kaupun tau bahwa aku tak bisa melangakah lebih dekat lagi padamu.

* * *

Apakah kamu memimpikannya malam ini?  
Bahkan ketika aku bersinar padamu  
Kamu mengakhiri harimu dengan cara itu  
Bagiku, sehari terasa seperti satu bulan

Aku harap mimpi itu berhenti, aku harap kau terbangun  
Aku harap gelombang menghantam hatimu yang tenang

"Seokmin-a, apa kau tidur?" Terdengar suara Mingyu memanggilku. Aku dan Mingyu tidak hanya teman satu kelas, tetapi kami juga berbagi apartemen. Orang tuaku dan Mingyu bekerja di luar negeri dan meninggalkan kami di Korea sendiri. Orang tua kami bersahabat baik dan hal tersebut membuat kami dekat dan bahkan mereka menyuruh kami untuk tinggal bersama agar dapat saling menjaga.

"Iya, aku tidur." Tak tau kah kau bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu? Aku tak ingin hari berganti, aku ingin tetap terus bersamamu.

"Kalau kau tidur mana mungkin kau menjawab, dasar bodoh!" Aku bodoh karena mu Mingyu-ya. Aku melihatnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearahku. Entah mengapa wajahku terasa panas hanya dengan melihatnya menatapku.

"Kau kenapa terbangun hah?"

"Aku lagi-lagi memimpikan Wonwoo hyung." Rasanya sangat sakit asal kau tau Mingyu-ya.

"Kenapa harus Wonwoo? Kenapa bukan aku yang selalu berada disampingmu?" Aku melihat Mingyu sangat kaget dengan ucapanku. Aku sendiri pun kaget, entah darimana aku mendapat keberanian untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku saat ini? Tanpa aku sendiri sadari, setetes air mata lolos dari bola mataku.

"Mimpikanlah kekasihmu sendiri Lee Seokmin, dan lupakan semuanya!" Mingyu membalikkan badannya memunggungiku yang mulai terisak kecil. Aku berharap mimpi ku menjadi kenyataan. Aku harap kau putus dengannya.

* * *

Oh, bagaimana harimu bersinar  
Apakah tidak ada ruang untukku?  
Hatiku terisi dan kemudian terjungkal

Hari ini aku melihat banyak sekali siswa memenuhi gedung olah raga. Tidak hanya itu, aku mendengar siswi-siswi itu meneriakkan nama Mingyu lebih banyak daripada namaku. Hei, aku lebih tampan dari si vampire itu. Hari ini pertandingan basket dalam team, hanya sekedar latihan, tapi aku pikir Mingyu terlalu menganggap serius pertandingan ini. Mingyu yang merupakan kapten team membagi team kami menjadi dua yaitu team nya dan satu lagi team ku. Dan tentu saja teamnya yang menang karena aku tidak terlalu menganggap pertandingan ini serius seperti dirinya.

"Hey Kim Vampire Mingyu! Kau ini kenapa? Kau membuat kekasihku lelah. Ini kan hanya latihan, tapi kenapa sampai seperti itu hah?" Aku hanya dapat mendengar dan menyaksikan Soonyoung yang memarahi Mingyu. Aku tau ini semua salahku. Salahku yang mulai menyulut api diantara kami.

"Maafkan Mingyu Soonyoung-a, Seokmin-a. Mungkin Mingyu tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Mingyu-ya, minta maaf lah pada Seokmin! Jangan diam sa-mmmmph." Aku melihat Mingyu tiba-tiba mencium Wonwoo dihadapan semua orang. Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku Mingyu? Apa maksudmu mencium Wonwoo tepat dihadapanku? Apa sudah tak ada lagi sedikitpun celah dihatimu untukku?

* * *

Untuk sekali ini, jika aku bisa berdiri antara kamu dan dia  
Menyerahkan padamu cincin cahaya  
Untuk sekali ini, satu kali saja jika aku bisa menghalangi dia darimu  
Dan terbang melalui harimu

Hari ini Kim songsaengnim mengajarkan mengenai tata surya, songsaengnim menjelaskan mengenai fenomena gerhana matahari dimana bulan berada sejajar diantara bumi dan matahari yang mengakibatkan matahari tertutup oleh bulan dan tak bisa menyinari bumi. Entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai fenomena tersebut, aku ingin menjadi bulan yang menghalangi matahari dari bumi. Aku tau bahwa bumi selalu berkata bahwa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa matahari, tetapi bagaimana dengan bulan yang selalu setia mengelilingi bumi. Bulan juga ingin diperhatikan oleh bumi yang merupakan pusat ia berevolusi. Ia ingin sekali saja bersama dengan bumi tanpa gangguan dari matahari. Aku tahu bahwa Wonwoo adalah matahari bagi Mingyu, dan aku hanyalah bulan yang tidak sebanding dengan matahari yang jauh lebih terang.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang sendirian karena Mingyu harus mengikuti pelatihan olympiade dari Baek songsaengnim. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Wonwoo hyung akan menyeberang jalan. Aku pun berniat menyusulnya dan pulang bersama dengannya. Saat hendak memanggil Wonwoo hyung, mata ku melebar tatkala aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah Wonwoo hyung. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari menuju Wonwoo hyung, tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan dan seperti melayang diudara.

"Seokmin-a! Ireona! Seokmin-a!" aku hanya mendengar Wonwoo hyung berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan, aku seperti mati rasa. Bau ini adalah bau yang sangat aku benci, bau rumah sakit. Aku pun mulai membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang aku lihat hanyalah ruangan serba putih khas rumah sakit. Aku baru ingat sekarang kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit. Aku sudah mendorong Wonwoo hyung agar terhindar dari mobil yang akan menabraknya, tetapi justru akulah yang tertabrak saat mencoba menyelamatkan Wonwoo hyung. Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku menyelamatkan orang yang merebut Mingyu dariku.

Aku ingin segera pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Akupun beranjak ingin berdiri, tetapi kenapa kakiku tak bisa digerakkan? Mungkin ini akibat dari obat yang diberikan padaku. Aku tetap mencoba menggerakkan kakiku tetapi seberapa keraspun aku mencoba, kakiku tetap tak bisa digerakkan.

Aku melihat pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Wonwoo hyung yang terkejut melihatku sudah sadar.

"Seokmin-a, kau sudah sadar? Aku akan panggil dokter." Aku mencekal tangan Wonwoo hyung yang hendak pergi memanggil dokter, membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh kearahku.

"Hyung, kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?" aku melihat Wonwoo hyung terdiam kaget. Aku tau bahwa ia mengetahui mengapa kakiku tak bisa digerakkan.

"Mianhe Seokmin-a, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Maafkan aku." Aku tau aku bodoh, tapi aku mengerti semuanya dari tangisan Wonwoo hyung yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa kakiku mengalami kelumpuhan. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan dan merasakan kedua kakiku.

"Seandainya ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Maafkan aku Seokmin-a, seharusnya aku yang mengalami ini semua dan bukan dirimu."

"Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku hyung dan aku harap kau bisa melakukannya."

"Apa itu Seokmin-a? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Apa aku tega melakukan ini? Tapi sejak awal aku memang berniat untuk mengambil peran antagonis disini. Aku memang jahat dan egois, tapi aku hanya ingin merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

"Putuskan hubungan mu dan Mingyu. Jauhi dia dan menghilanglah dari hidupnya." Aku kaget melihat Wonwoo hyung yang tampak biasa saja seperti ia memang sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Ternyata Soonyoung selama ini benar, kau mencintai Mingyu. Kau tahu, padahal Soonyoung sudah sangat berusaha membuatmu berpaling dari Mingyu. Aku juga sudah berusaha membuatmu meninggalkan Mingyu. Tetapi sepertinya semuanya percuma ya. Kau tetap mencintainya."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo hyung.

"Kedekatan kalian benar-benar tak wajar. Aku bahkan sudah menyadari jika kalian pasti tak hanya sekedar sahabat. Aku pun sudah sangat lelah harus terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Minggyu darimu. Aku yakin bahwa kau tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya Mingyu juga mencintaimu."

"Jangan bercanda hyung."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Lee Seokmin? Mingyu mencintaimu tetapi ia tak ingin bersamamu."

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi mengapa?"

"Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertiku, aku tidak pantas untukmu Seokmin-a dan ada alasan yang tak perlu kau ketahui. Lupakanlah semuanya dan cobalah mencintai Soonyoung hyung seperti aku yang mencoba mencintai Wonwoo hyung." Aku terlonjak mendengar suara berat yang sudah sangat ku kenali itu. Jadi sedari tadi ia mendengar percakapanku dengan Wonwoo hyung.

"Pergilah kalian! Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Baiklah Kim Mingyu jika ini maumu, akan aku turuti. Aku akan berusaha mencintai Soonyoung dan melupakanmu. Aku harap Soonyoung tak meninggalkanku karena sekarang aku hanya pemuda lumpuh yang tak berguna. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar handphoneku berbunyi. Ternyata handphoneku diletakkan dimeja samping ranjang entah oleh siapa. Aku pun membukanya dan tertanya adalah sebuah pesan dari Soonyoung hyung

 _'Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus begitu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu dan tak peduli kau akan membalas cintaku atau tidak'_

Kamulah takdirku  
Gravitasi yang menarikku  
Aku tidak bisa berpaling  
Kamulah segalanya yang ku lihat  
Kamulah takdirku  
Aku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanmu  
Kamulah bumiku  
Pusat dari hariku

.

.

THE AND

* * *

 **Omake**

"Mingyu-ya, kalian saling mencintai. Kenapa kau tidak ingin bersamanya? Bersama orang yang benar-benar kau cintai?"

"Lupakan semua yang kau tau hyung. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berusaha untuk mencintaimu lebih dan lebih lagi karena Jeon Wonwoo hanya milik Kim Mingyu."

"Tetap saja aku merasa khawatir. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Seokmin. Ia hampir mati karena menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya aku mengabulkan permintaannya dan membuat kalian bersama. Aku merasa jahat disini karena memisahkan kalian."

"Aku dan Seokmin tak akan berpisah sampai kapanpun. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena ia telah menyelamatkan nyawa kakak iparnya."

"Kau memang harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah menyelamatkan kakak ip... MWO? Apa maksudmu dengan kakak ipar?"

"Seokmin adalah saudara kembarku hyung. Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk dirinya."

"Jadi yang kau maksud kau tak boleh bersamanya karena suatu alasan yang tak perlu ia ketahui adalah kalian saudara kembar? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Orang tua kandung kami sudah meninggal sejak kami bayi dan kami diasuh dan dibesarkan di keluarga yang berbeda tetapi kami terus bersama karena keluarga kami tak ingin memisahkan kami yang notabene adalah saudara kembar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tau dan Seokmin tidak?"

"Suatu hari aku bercerita pada umma bahwa aku mencintai Seokmin dan akan melamarnya saat dewasa nanti. Lalu umma menceritakan semuanya karena tak ingin kami membuat dosa yang bahkan tak kami ketahui."

"Kenapa tak memberitahu Seokmin?"

"Aku tau pasti ada alasan tertentu mengapa orang tua angkat kami merahasiakan ini dari kami. Dan aku tak mau membuat orang tua kami kecewa."

THE END


End file.
